Martyr-97
'''Martyr-97 '''is a Exo Sunbreaker Titan who was involved during the Fall of New York on Earth against the Fallen Invasion led by Queen Kell Skyklin; Kell of Flames. He is the leader of Fireteam Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography Martyr-97 was built as a personal child care taker for a rich human family with his friend now his sister; Katrina-10 before the arrival of the Traveler. During the Golden Age when the Traveler arrived he and his sister were rebooted making them more self aware like all of the Exos were. He and sister had no memory of what they were before. They both continued to take care of the family but more part of the family than just servant droids. Soon as the Darkness arrived for the Traveler and creating the collapse that nearly destroyed humanity. Teammates/Friends * Katrina-10; Warlock Stormcaller * Alana Gina; Hunter Nightstalker Background The Collapse - Fall of New York I remember the days in New York City before the collapse. The city was at it's finest being one of the famous cities in the world and I was lucky enough to live in that city with my sister; Katrina-10. I still have pieces of memories in my head especially the ones I can't forget about. I sometimes can't sleep in my own bed with Lakshmi without having nightmares of my death and the people I cared for left all those years ago. All those years ago during the golden age when New York City was great and I was just caretaker when I was made till the Traveler arrived and changed everything. I felt... reborn... I was no longer just a caretaker... I was... an actual person. I had feelings, strengths, weaknesses... even my own thoughts even though I didn't remember being a caretaker until now. Until that one day... when the darkness came. They built a force field to protect the city from Fallen Queen Skyklin; Kell of the House of Flames attacks and invasions. Some Fallen wanted to live in the city and some wanted to take over Me and my sister was forged into the light and were given out Guardian powers. I chose Titan and Katrina chose Warlock and we defended the city while we could. Till one day they broke through and destroyed the city leaving only the guardians to get the people to safety... including my sister. She escaped with the others to the last city as it was just me to fight the queen until I used my striker ability to destroy her... and took me with her. I died on that day... It was unknown if she lived or died from that. Till that spark of light brought me back to the living... Lexi brought me back to be the guardian I'm destined to be. From being the savor from the black heart on Venus to the slayer of the Taken King on Saturn. Now an Iron Lord... I wonder what's next for me... Category:Titans Category:Exos Category:Unrelated Continuity Articles Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Fireteam